


Breathe me in, breathe me out

by CharlieDC



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rim job, Sick!Suga, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieDC/pseuds/CharlieDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is sick and Daichi manages to get through practice and make his way home to his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Fanny for getting me into HQ!! in the first place. So any and all fics for this fandom are dedicated to her.
> 
> Asahi is a bit OOC, more brash and teasing than shy. Hope you like!

[Inspired by this Tumblr post  
](http://moon-tsukki.tumblr.com/post/141862934975) [Follow my Tumblr!](http://moon-tsukki.tumblr.com/)

 

 

Daichi couldn’t deal anymore. He wish he could and he wish he had the patience for it but he was at his wits end. The heat filtering in from the outside made the gym a baking oven, the temperature taking a toll on everyone.

Currently, Tanaka and Noya were in a wrestling match (Asahi trying to pull them apart, but due to the slippery sweat, he just ended up slipping and on his ass). Kageyama and Hinata were _actually_ fighting (Yachi between them, unfortunately) with Tsukki and Yams to the side snickering and setting to each other like actual, good volleyball players. Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita were running around with the water cooler trying to get each other wet.

And Suga… Suga was at home. Sick. Daichi imagined the heat wasn’t helping much either. What he would give to just be cuddled up next to his boyfriend right now, watching reruns on his television with a tub of ice cream between them.

All he did was call for a simple water break, because one is needed everyone 15 minutes or else they’ll all _die._ All he did was want at least a minute for everyone to recoup and get back at it.

The second he called a water break, all hell broke loose. Kags and Hinata decided that water isn’t necessary to survive and kept practicing, Tanaka and Noya tried to one up each other, the second-years were in dire need of water and the only two people who seem to not have the heat go to their head (or are just naturally sane) are Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who decided to mind their own business.

Daichi pulled out his phone,

_Babe I need motivation to not kill anyone today_

Koushi replied almost instantly, bless his lazy and sick heart,

_I can’t fuck you if you’re in prison_

That text got Daichi through the rest of practice, the image of kissing Suga and touching Suga and worshiping Suga’s fit body and seeing Suga set and his wispy hair-

-Daichi adjusted himself and heaved a slow breath.

He turned around, stuffed his phone back in his bag and addressed his team. 

“I swear to god if you all don’t get back to base defense in ten seconds you’re all doing dive lines for the rest of practice.” Daichi, at the top of his lungs, yelled. The echo of the gym emphasized his anger and everyone stilled, ran to base defense and the rest shagged stray balls.

The rest of practice flew by, and by the end, when everything was locked up, Daichi was sweaty, heaving his bag over his shoulder and grabbing his phone out of his pocket. He looked up at the night moon as he locked the club room and smiled at the beauty of moonlight. He was quite happy with where he was in life at that very second in time. 

He put his phone to his ear,

“All of our players still alive and accounted for?” Koushi was smiling over the phone and Daichi’s heart skipped a beat.

“Barely. I’m coming over, that okay?” Daichi made his way down the stairs and up the road towards Suga’s house.

“Um…” There was some shuffling on the other end of the line, “I’m gross and in my PJs from last night, are you sure you wanna see-” 

“I’ll be there in 15.”

Suga laughed and Daichi was ready to keel over and go to heaven right there.

“See you in 15.” Suga made a kissing sound through the phone and now Daichi was laughing and walking a little bit faster than normal so he could see his baby.

He trudged up the dirt road and stopped to adjust his gym bag on his shoulder, moving it’s place once, twice, three times. He heaved out a sigh and felt the soreness over take him. He was very ready to sleep for the rest of forever and wake up late in the afternoon, curled into his boyfriend’s side. He looked back at the moon and smiled, keeping his pace to his destination. 

Koushi was home alone, Daichi noted as he walked up the stone pathway of the Sugawara residence. Only his boyfriend’s car was in the lot, and he also observed his sister’s bike was gone, so they had the house all to themselves.

He saw the flicker of the television from the living room window and a few lights on throughout the house. Daichi didn’t even bother knocking, just opening the door and walking into the living room.

Suga was adorable. He was sprawled out on the couch with a blanket draped over him and a tissue box on the coffee table in front of him. There was a bottle of aspirin next to some water sitting there, too, alongside a magazine for _Volleyball Today_. Suga himself had his chipmunk pajama pants on and, much to Daichi’s joy, no shirt. His hair was a mess and his eyes were trained on the TV and when he looked up to see Daichi standing in the doorway, he smiled.

“Hi.” He said on an exhale, taking in Daichi’s toned body. His bag was at his side, abandoned with his shoes he’s now taking off, and Daichi was smiling at him. After putting his shoes inside his gym bag he stood up and looked at Suga, warmth spreading in his chest.

Suga made grabby hands in his direction.

“C’mere I miss you.”

Daichi took about three strides across the room to meet Suga’s grabby hands and take his face between his own hands, kissing his forehead and quickly fluttering around the immediate vicinity of _Suga_ to clean up. Stray tissues, shoes, books; he was being a helpful and amazing boyfriend and Suga whined.

Daichi stood up from where he was behind the couch and looked sideways at his couch potato.

“Did you just whine at me?” He asked with a smile slowly spreading on his face.

“Got your attention didn’t it?” Daichi laughed, “Come cuddle me and stop being a good boyfriend!”

Daichi put the rest of the stuff away and quickly made his way to the couch, budging Suga to move over and fit him against his body and between his legs.

“What are you watching?” He asked, kissing the crown of Koushi’s head. He smelled like fresh shampoo and was warm all around. Being sick has its perks.

“Something about butterfly migrations,” Daichi softly laughed behind him, “Shut up it was the only thing on.”

Daichi took the remote and filtered through, landing on a Batman movie (which one didn’t matter to either of them) and was very, very content with his life.

He felt like he was exactly where he needed to be. He has Suga in his arms, shirtless and warm and sleepy. He is sore in probably every part of his body but he’s so blissed out right now that the only thing better than this would probably be in that sweet spot of post-orgasm.

But he can opt out due to Koushi recovering from a bug. He’ll just let that thought filter back through by the time he’s 100% healed.

He can feel his setter’s breath even out on top of him, slowly relaxing more and more as Daichi lets his own eyes droop. However, he knows if they fall asleep here, it’s only downhill and they’ll wake up in stiffness and tangled in limbs (probably with one of them on the floor). He looked to the side to see Suga’s eyes getting softer and softer, sleep calling him.

Daichi shifted under him and his eyes opened halfway, a small “Hmph?” coming from him.

“Sugs, if I don’t get you up to bed we’ll both be sleeping down here.” Suga sighed, “C’mon, up.”

Daichi went for Suga’s hips to heave him up but Suga was already flopping over and pressing his chest to Daichi’s.

“What if I wanna stay here forever?” He smiled, sleepily, up into Daichi’s eyes and kissed his nose. Daichi couldn’t help but smile back and, as if by instinct, went in to kiss Suga’s lips.

“You’ll get sick.” Suga pulled back slightly.

“I don’t care, you’re too cute to not smother in kisses right now, Sugawara.” Daichi kissed him softly on the lips and Suga sighed again, content, too, against his boyfriend.

After a short five minute makeout session, Daichi persuaded Koushi to get up and make his way upstairs to his own bedroom. Daichi cleaned up the rest of Suga’s couch-nest and grabbed his bag in the doorway and slowly walked up the stairs to Suga’s room. The door was slightly cracked open and he could hear Suga brushing his teeth and music softly playing in the background. It was all so familiar and, for the third time this night, Daichi was very happy with where he stood in his life.

He contemplates just giving up on everything else and living in this moment forever.

He pushes the door open, takes his shirt off and wanders into Suga’s bathroom. He wraps his arms around Suga’s waist and hums along to the song. Lazily, he drops kisses up along Suga’s neck to the underside of his jaw. Koushi finishes what he was doing and turns around, kissing Daichi and smiling all the same. He wraps his arms around Daichi’s neck and trails small pecks up and down his jawline, nibbling a little under his jaw on his neck. Daichi grabs ahold of his hips, and anchors him there. Small rolls of their groins and soft breathy moans are really all that happens, next to Daichi moving his hands away from Suga’s hips to grip the counter.

They’re like first years again. It’s so _teenage_ what they’re doing and they haven’t done this in _years_. They’ve obviously gone farther than some adolescent humping and groaning, but it’s just easy and simple and quick. 

Soon enough Daichi is reaching between them, one hand pushing down Suga’s elastic and the other cupping his jaw and kissing him sweetly as he grabs a hold of his half-hard cock.

Suga lets out a small breath as Daichi pumps him slowly, not rushing. He takes his time, base to tip, and thumbs the top too, just like he knows Suga likes it. When Suga reaches down and slips past _Daichi’s_ elastic, then the speed increases.

They’ve got a hold of one another and, as they both slowly rock into the other’s fist, soft moans echo in the bathroom.

“Koushi…” Daichi breathes against his neck, “baby…”

Suga bites at Daichi’s ear, right next to the shell, “Come for me, Daichi.”

And he does, on a deep moan. He spurts onto both of their stomachs and Suga follows short after, kissing Daichi a bit harder than before.

They clean up without taking their mouths off each other for more than ten seconds. They make their way to Suga’s bed and, under the covers, they make out for at least half an hour before their bones can’t will them to go on.

“Daich?” Suga whispers, his hand is on Daichi’s bare chest and he can feel his evened out breathing. Daichi shifts a little, hums in answer and Suga continues, “I love you.”

Daichi looks down at Suga, who is resting on his shoulder and smiling up at him. Daichi leans down, puts his hand over Suga’s and kisses him. 

“I love you, Koushi.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Suga is left alone in his big ol' house? Daichi finds out whether he wants to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I never posted the rest of this, when I thought I did.
> 
> I'm so sorry fam I'm so sorry

Waking up the next morning was the hardest thing Sawamura Daichi has ever had to do in his entire life.

Next to getting all four impacted wisdom teeth out or holding Asahi’s hair back during Noya’s cousin’s rager second year.

Bottom line: this was up there in difficulty.

The curtain was parted just so, sunshine on Suga’s face. The image showed as if the sun was shining _from_ Suga’s face and honestly, what’s the difference? You could have fooled Daichi. He was curled next to him, chest slowly rising and falling and with the faintest of smiles on his face. His hair was messy (it was like a mop and it was _stunning_ ), so messy that Daichi wanted to reach out: to run his fingers through and pull him close. Take a comb and style it and wrap Suga back up in his giant duvet, with a cup of tea and some Ramen and watch more butterfly documentaries.

Daichi reached out, and the hand that was laying by his boyfriend’s face was now tangled with his own. He carefully brought his hand to his lips, and breathed a kiss over his fingers. Daichi made his silent getaway down to the kitchen, and made his gorgeous boyfriend some hot tea. He brought it back upstairs, about two shelves worth of sugar cartons in there to keep Suga happy. Daichi cleaned up a bit around Suga’s bed (mainly because he’s the best boyfriend _ever_ ) and discarded dirty clothes, homework and the general clutter. When he was satisfied, he moved to open the curtains a little bit more, bleeding more light into the room.

The sun was shining full on some time after seven, when Suga decided to wake. Daichi was on his phone texting the team about morning practice. The rustle of sheets caught his attention and he took his eyes away from his phone and smiled at his waking boyfriend.

“Dai-?” Suga mumbled. He rubbed his eyes for a bit and caught sight of the mug by Daichi’s phone on the night stand.

“You made me tea?”

“Good morning to you too, Sugawara.” Daichi reached for the tea anyways as Koushi moved to kiss his lips softly.

“Thank you, most perfect boyfriend.” He added a quick peck for good measure, “Did you…?”

“Yes, the entirety of the sugar jar is in there, just as you like.” He smiled and typed a short reply on his phone:

Daichi: Suga won’t be in today again, he’s still sick.

Noya: how do u know tht captain? late night????

Asahi: Noya be quiet.

Tanaka: GO SAWA!!! 

Hinata: what does that mean?

Tsukishima: …

Daichi: Everyone is showing up today, except Sugs. Noya - you’re now doing dive lines.

Noya: thx sawamura

Daichi: :D

Suga put his mug down and scooted closer to Daichi, skimming the messages with his chin hooked over his shoulder.

“Rough, captain.” He smiled as he kissed lightly up Daichi’s jawline from his left. The soft scent of cherries and peppermint tea along with that classic Sugawara Koushi smell makes Daichi’s hair stand on end and his toes curl.

Damn if he isn’t in love with this boy.

“You know…” Koushi trailed off.

Daichi raised an eyebrow, “I don’t think I do, Sugs - what?” Save for what he expected to come next, of course.

“You could cancel practice early and then come snuggle me and kiss me all day.” Daichi was now staring at Suga’s pearly white teeth; showing him the prettiest of smiles and imitating the emoji he sent to his team mates.

“I could, but I could also be a responsible captain, like I should. Because we both know Ukai wouldn’t want to find out that I didn’t show-”

Suga invaded his personal space then, kissing his way up Daichi’s neck to where his mouth was closer to his ear. In the slowest of voices (as sultry as he could muster at 7:12 in the morning) he whispered.

“Or I can lay you on my bed and eat you out.”

“I’ll think about it.” Daichi’s voice did not crack. It didn’t. As long as he lives he will swear that in that moment, when Suga was sliding his hand up Daichi’s thigh and biting at his ear and giggling close to him (the smell and touch of him overwhelming his senses) his post-pubescent voice did not crack.

Sooner rather than later, Daichi was out the door and on his way to morning practice. Without a million and one goodbye kisses, of course. The short walk was nice, as it always was, and he met up with Asahi at the three way change of direction in the road.

Therefore, when Asahi noticed Daichi coming from Sugawara’s neck of the woods, he smiled and laughed when Daichi ducked his head to hide his blush.

“You did have a late night!” Asahi barked a laugh, wrapping an arm around Daichi’s shoulders (to which he quickly shoved off). 

“If you don’t stop laughing I’m going to make you join your boyfriend on dive lines.” Daichi was smiling, despite his half-hearted annoyance in his voice. They stopped by a small coffee shop so they could get their fill of caffeine before they fully start their day.

“Fair enough, my lips are sealed.”

Even though he swore to shut up, Asahi was still smirking like a child and after another five minutes, Daichi turned to him.

“What is it?”

“You’re glowing, Daichi.” At that point, Asahi lost it. Daichi smacked him in the arm (and laughed with him, obviously) and they climbed the stairs to unlock the club room. After setting up the net and putting all the balls in the carts, they went to go get changed.

_

Nishinoya was sweaty, very obviously put, and was on his last set of dive lines. Once he was finished, Daichi called for the rest of the team to take a water break. The first years, naturally, shagged the balls and put the carts in the corner as everyone drank the sweet nectar of cold water (handed to them by the gracious hands of Yachi and Shimizu).

The gym was hot, but not too bad where Tanaka opted of wearing a shirt at all (not just when he got a solid kill). The weather outside was gorgeous, and Daichi wished Suga was here so they could sit under a cherry tree and work on their English homework. 

It was days like this that they got a blanket and gazed at the clear sky and talked about their hopes and dreams and held hands and were absolutely disgusting in love to anyone passing by.

“Something on your mind, Dai?” Asahi asked as he nudged his friend’s shoulder. Daichi’s trained vision was cut off by him blinking rapidly and glancing at Asahi once, twice, three times. He cleared his throat and nodded, offered a soft smile and Asahi returned it, knowing what he was thinking about.

Daichi looked on in that growing upperclassmen nostalgia as Karasuno’s ace went over and ruffled Hinata’s hair. Moments like this are tucked away into memory to revisit when he’s missing high school.

He checked his phone, because getting emotional (at practice, nonetheless) is not what he wants to do right now and his bright screen illuminates 7 text messages from their missing setter.

Dai I’m hungry and lazy. You know those two don’t mix

Come fix this problem you adorable dork. ADORKABLE DORK!!!

DAICHI THERE’S A BOB’S BURGERS MARATHON ON FUCK YES

♫ I want you heeeere with me ♫

♫ Come makeooouut with me ♫

You make me horny come fuck me :D

The last and final message that Sugawara sent his partner was that of his legs spread on the bed and his heavy cock right smack dab in the joint of it. It was slightly leaking, the outer vein very prominent and very hard.

It was in that moment Daichi very sorely regretted drinking from his water bottle. Naturally, fluids went everywhere. A mix of spit and Crystal Geyser on the wall he was facing, and the sudden fit of coughs really didn’t help because people were walking over to him and he hadn’t locked his phone screen.

Asahi was at his side, and when he caught a small glimpse of what set Daichi off, he laughed. No one could be more easygoing about this than Azumane and that really is something special to both Sawamura and Sugawara alike but, at this current moment in time: it was not helping.

Daichi punched him in the side when he regained the full function of his lungs and limbs, and laughed a little along with him.

“Someone’s lonely.” Asahi murmured, only for his friend to hear, and, typing out a quick reply, Daichi tossed his phone in his bag. He snapped Asahi’s headband as he walked by him and he, too, ruffled Hinata’s hair as he called the team to a huddle (let’s be real, who wouldn’t ruffle that tangle of orange?).

“We’re going to do some five on five, rotating around. I’ll sit out and ref-”

“Sore, captain?”

“Noya I swear to god.”

“Sorry, captain.”

[Insert the rest of the team snickering here]

The playing was usual, overhyped and competitive. The passing was lacking a little but, overall, the practice went really well and, atop the referee stand, Daichi had a sudden realization. He’s pulled this card before and he’s very well going to pull it again.

Asahi’s team won the round and the captain called everyone around again.

“You guys have done a really good job today, so I’ll let you guys go early.” 

He didn’t dare look at Asahi.

He didn’t need to, though, because he could feel his eyes on him and his smirk and a small snort of laughter across from him to his left. Whatever.

The second years left, save Noya who waited for Asahi to stop giving Daichi a hard time. The first years cleaned up and Shimi gave Daichi the green to leave as she would lock up.

Asahi bumped the captain’s shoulder with Noya in tow as they were all leaving towards their respective homes.

“Very kind of you, captain, to let us all go early.” He had his hand tangled with Noya and he was smiling and sweaty next to him, biting his tongue for sure.

Daichi smirked at his shoes, watching the laces bump as he walked uphill. They reached the separation in the road and Daichi sighed, 

“When you aren’t taking Noya home with you then maybe you can talk about me cancelling practice early, Azumane.”

There was loud laughter slowly fading out of earshot, a sudden burst of “TELL SENPAI I SAY HI, CAPTAIN!” from one Yu Nishinoya and Daichi laughing louder than necessary. He soon made his way to Suga’s front door, bracing himself to charge into whatever battle Suga has prepared for him on the other side of the fiberglass. He doesn’t bother knocking, hasn’t bothered for three years, and walks in, bag dropping in the entry way.

Suga is in his room upstairs, Daichi had deduced this based on the TV downstairs being on, but so is the one in his room and Suga tends to leave a trail. Not that it makes situations like these interesting. He decides to have some fun with it and, before he does anything rash, he pokes his head to the garage to see if his parent’s cars are there.

Empty.

Slowly making his way up the stairs, he checked Suga’s sister’s room, who was listening to music, so that was an obstacle. No problem; they’ve done plenty with people in the house, they’ll just have to be quiet.

He took every piece of clothing off until Sawamura was in just his boxers, and in no time he was outside the small door that lead to Sugawara’s room. A sliver of light was coming through from where the door was ajar, and when he stuck his head in, Suga had his back to Daichi on the bed.

His back was bare, and Daichi decided to just stand in the frame, watching him silently. He opened the door fully, his shoulder leaning against the side of the frame with his arms crossed and a smile playing on his face.

The curtains were still open from when Daichi left earlier, low sunlight beaming in and Koushi’s bedside lamp turned on to illuminate the room even more. The light hit his body in the way that made it look like pure silk, showing off his toned body. Daichi had to physically restrain himself from licking his lips.

Koushi turned around, stock still when discovering a new person in the room and that new person is not only staring at him, but half naked. And it’s Daichi. He feels warm all over, moving to slide out from under his covers and motions to get up.

Daichi is quicker, though, and makes his way to Sugawara on the bed. He sits across from him, on the right side, where Suga’s legs are still trapped in sheets and covers on the left. 

“Is there a reason you’ve shown up to my house half naked, Sawamura?” Suga asks, slipping a hand behind Daichi’s neck. He’s tugging on him, begging him to come closer in the simplest ways. Before he indulges, however, he checks the time, “At no later than an hour before practice is supposed to end…?”

Daichi blushes, trying to pull away. Suga’s fast to grab ahold of both sides of Daichi’s face and kiss him square on the mouth. They both hum, content and very blissful in the moment. Soon, they know, it’ll turn into a flurry of movements and want and desire and that’s okay. There is nothing wrong with that, both Daichi and Suga will assure you, but living in this small moment before they get hot and heavy is quite nice.

“Captain.” Koushi whispers, splaying his free hand out across Daichi’s thigh, his leg tucked under him. He moves more on the bed, Suga does, and he tries to sit as opposite Daichi as possible. Bringing his other hand down, he takes to work on feeling his boyfriend up in the comfort of his own bedroom. “Did you cancel practice just for me?”

And Jesus Christ Sugawara is looking at him with those gorgeous lashes, pupils blown slightly and he’s biting his lip. All Daichi has, as far as limb function goes, is the ability to grab a handful of Suga’s hair and yank; having him look up and his lips are slightly parted and Dachi loves the way his hair feels in his fist and the look on his face.

“Maybe if my vice captain wasn’t so goddamn horny I wouldn’t cancel anything.” And he kisses him, hot and fast now. The moment was gone, both knew it would be the second Daichi entered the room. The fact they didn’t jump each other’s bones on impact is something to praise, so he keeps going with this whole Suga is a horny bastard act because, yes, it’s true. However, Daichi knows it turns Sugawara on a fuck ton and maybe himself too, just a bit.

“Maybe if you weren’t so goddamn beautiful I wouldn’t be so horny thinking about you.” Suga says, attacking his neck now and, of course, Daichi giggles. He fucking giggles, because A. he’s ticklish and B. even when they’re in a moment like this, getting each other hard and lips moving together, Koushi still compliments him and makes him feel loved and if that isn’t happiness and perfection, then he’ll just call it quits right here.

Which he doesn’t plan on doing for a long, long time. If ever.

The sudden filter of American pop music drifting through the vents (because Lord knows the door is closed) stops Daichi and Suga in their tracks. They look at each other, both starting to sport their growing desire and they blush. Koushi looks at Daichi, never wants to tear his eyes away, smiles something small (something just for Daichi, really), speaking after clearing his throat,

“I got this.” He moves away from Daichi with all the will power in the world and shuffles towards the door while adjusting himself.

Daichi doesn’t let go of his wrist until he’s on the other side of the bed and lets his hand fall to the mattress. He rolls over onto his back, then watches Koushi open the door. It creaks, like it always does, and the chipped paint hints at the age of the house. Suga stops, turns around, and grabs a small blanket off the futon. Wrapping it around his shoulders, he sends a wink at Daichi as he slowly creeps down the hallway to Sugawara-chan’s room.

“Imoto…” He manages to cough something awful, looking like he’s at Death’s door. From the bedroom and observing from an upside down position, Daichi is stifling a laugh.

There’s more audible creaking and groaning from the house and bed springs, and there’s small dialogue- not much Daichi can make out, as his boyfriend and his sister speak. He hears Koushi ask for soup, and an indignant reply in a quiet voice growing with attitude. He fakes a shiver, could have fooled the captain, and Suga is now looking over his shoulder at Daichi. A look screaming, fucking hide or my sister is going to see your half naked body in my room.

He opts for moving under the giant blanket, obviously and inconspicuously a giant lump underneath Koushi’s duvet. It’s pitch black under the blanket, but at least if Suga-chan walked in the hall and glanced inside, he’s not half naked and half hard.

There’s footsteps and the sound of a door closing. Under the duvet is stuffy, and Daichi thinks Suga should hurry up because he’s really losing his semi here and he’d like to get his mouth on warm skin-

The covers are pulled away and he’s met with Suga’s smiling face, aiming in to kiss him. Daichi obliges, and asks how the conversation went.

“We have a good hour or so, I sent her down to the market to pick up medicine and soup.” Daichi emerges from underneath the blankets and pulls Suga over to him, slotting together under him. He wraps one hand in Suga’s hair, pulling him down to savor the feel of his mouth.

Over Daichi, Suga took the opportunity to brush his tongue over Daichi’s lip, inviting himself inside the other’s mouth. He rolled his hips down so slight and so slow and he could feel how hard Daichi was. The slow throb of Daichi’s cock made him breathe heavier, kiss harder and roll slower; dragging out long and slow grinds down. The hand tangled in his hair pulled him down, a force lead by lust urging him on.

He slides his hand down, his other next to Sawamura’s head, and he feels the warm, taut skin. The tan and tone-ness of it makes Suga bite down a little on the lip in between his teeth, dragging it with him as he pulls away.

Breath hitches as boxer elastic is pulled down to release Daichi’s very hard cock. Suga takes it in his hand, using his thumb to play with the tip and smooth out the pre-come over the skin. Daichi’s eyes close and he breathes out slow, next to Suga’s ear. A soft and pliant verse of fuck and Sugs and many vowels and consanents never to be turned into full words escape and Sugawara never takes his eyes from Daichi’s face.

It’s contorted: eyes squeezed shut like they do when he eats lemon or he’s being tickled. His mouth is half open, like when he sleeps. It’s just hanging there, lips plump and spit-stained, and Koushi listens to his gut, leans down, covering this half-opened mouth with his own. A groan escapes from his throat; he doesn’t register it until Daichi is effortlessly fucking into Suga’s hand slowly pulling at his hard cock.

He picks up his pace, kissing and jerking off Daichi quicker now. Lust and love mix together; Suga attacking Daichi’s neck like how he knows he likes it. Soon enough they’re breathing hard, the hot air mixing together along with sounds of moans and creaks of protest from the bed and floorboards beneath them.

Daichi comes with a stifled and throaty, “Fuck, Suga!” because it’s covered by Suga’s mouth on his, swallowing down the noises with a sigh. Koushi can feel his orgasm coming, too, almost as if it’s softly knocking on the door. Like soft waves lapping at the shore, but not strong enough to slap at the sand with force. It’s idle, but it’s there and he wants it to creep up on him and hit him full force.

Eyes lock and Daichi kisses up Suga’s neck, taking time to come out of his orgasm, to regain the feeling of his legs before he gets to Suga’s climax. Daichi pulls at his boxers, and Koushi’s, the plaid and plain fabric falling to the floor; both naked, grinding and kissing on the mattress. Calloused fingers make their way up and down Sugawara’s body, sending chills. Daichi takes his time with his mouth attached to Koushi’s neck. He swears that he could sit here, sated, forever: lips permanently attached to the expanse of milky skin. His fingers playing keys of a piano up his body, over his ribs, squeezing up his arms.

It’s a melody he knows by heart, when he taps and migrates his fingers all over his body. The tune changes constantly, but the melody is always the same. The muse is always constant; Suga, love, happiness, sedation. It’s all the same and Daichi knows that this song is what will play in his mind for the rest of his life. When they walk home together, when they’re tangled together, when he’s awake at one in the morning, thinking about his boyfriend in all kinds of compromising positions. The ballad plays on, and there’s no name for it. There’s no way to explain the song and how it goes, because it’s rewritten every time. It’s the same, but always different for them. It’s a ballad, it’s in a major key, but it’s always changing and Daichi will never grow tired of it.

Right now, though, the tempo is changing. A crescendo is approaching and Daichi plays on. He reaches lower, as if to play octaves lower than before. He keeps the tune exciting, there’s pauses and times when he’d slam his hands on the keys and make the piano scream with indulgence, breathe out keys blissfully, notes like a harmony of content. Daichi keeps rutting up into Suga, both groping and humping and grunting like the teenagers they are, holding onto this moment and each other.

The bed creaks like it always does, and the thought that Daichi always has when they’re at Suga’s creeps into his mind yet again. The persistent thought of, we’re going to break this fucking bed echoes in his brain and Daichi smirks, like he always does. He grips his vice captain harder at the hips (like he always does) and kisses him with ferocity - with gusto. He does it like he’s running out of time and the only way to save it all is to kiss Koushi with everything he has. His setter responds, naturally, physically, and grinds down harder on him. Elicits many groans and gasps from his teammate beneath him and smiles into their kiss. He breaks away, looking at Daichi with the soulful stare and Daichi moves his left hand to cup at Koushi’s ass. He moves closer to the midline, threatening to get his fingers wet enough to slip in and finger fuck his boyfriend into sedation. Splaying his fingers out, Suga leans back slightly in his grip and it’s a sign. It’s Suga holding it in the middle of his bedroom saying I want your fingers and tongue and cock in me right now please and thank you.

Moving to his neck, Koushi slathers his tongue and nips at the soft skin. He knows that Daichi is sensitive there, knows that licking up his neck and sucking on his vein - it drives him wild. It puts him on edge and it’s his go to on button to get Daichi hard. 

He’s already hard, but it’s still great to see him writhing in the sheets underneath him regardless.

“I’m going to-” he’s migrated to his jawline now, kissing tenderly, “-make you come so fucking hard-” Daichi whimpers, only slightly, beneath him. The want and anticipation of what Suga sent him earlier, and the promise he made this morning eat at him, “-on just my tongue.”

Daichi moans, deep, like a fucking porn star and Suga gasps a little at the sound. They’re both rolling their hips into each other when Daichi pulls a hand down to grab at the back of Koushi’s neck. He pulls him in, teeth and tongue and lips. He can feel his eyelashes brushing against him as they kiss, and it tickles just a bit (but that’s not why Daichi is smiling right now).

He’s living in this moment, drinking it in. The feel of Koushi’s naked body against his is normally a thought saved for later (past ten o’clock, normally) but he just wants to save this. 

Because after volleyball? After this year? He doesn’t know how much of this he is going to have.

Koushi snaps him out of it, out of the nostalgia, with a little bite at his ear.

“Scoot down.” He instructs and getting up and leaning back, Suga reaches over for a little bottle of lube. It’s flavored, Daichi thinks, and it’s going to make Suga sticking his tongue in his ass a bit more bearable. Daichi has his head on the pillows, getting most of his support from them, but he’s on his elbows. He’s on his elbows and he’s looking at Suga while he makes little marks on his way down Daichi’s body and it takes his breath away.His hair, almost stark white and shiny, was tickling him slightly as he pressed his face down to kiss Daichi’s ribs, his stomach, his abdomen. The smile he gave Daichi as he kissed the tip of his dick (like the way he kisses his nose) makes him smile wider, brighter, it makes him looser. It brings him higher and higher because the love and affection he has; it’s enough to last Daichi a lifetime.

“Ready, Dai?”

“Suga-” He says, cutting himself off. He is looking down at him, and nothing but contentment and fond are found in his eyes . His legs are spread out, weight depended on his propped elbows and there’s Suga’s smiling face between Daichi’s legs. He has a questioning look, but he doubts that Daichi is going to do something drastic- he knows his captain. His fingers spread over the joint of his thighs and his left hand is steady on Daichi’s thigh.

“Dai?” He bends Daichi’s left leg up, kissing his leg as he does so. “What’s up baby?”

“I love you. So much.” He cups the side of his setter’s face, feeling him press his cheek into the touch and humming.

“I love you, Captain.”

And they knew. They always knew that it was never “I love you, too.” It was never something as simple as addition. It wasn’t piggybacking onto what the other said, it would never be that. They loved each other on their own volition. They loved them because of who they were, because they had their own reason to love them. When Daichi laughs and Suga smiles and they kiss the other’s nose and lay under cherry blossom trees and how their hands fit together. It’s small things and big things like how comfortable they are; knowing each other’s secrets, knowing since forever. 

It’s not in addition; it’s not loving because the other loved them first. It’s not Daichi saying “I love you, too” as if he loves Suga in addition to Suga loving him. Loving Suga because Suga loves him.

It’s the two of them loving each other because they damn well decided to. They fell for each other, wholly and unprepared. Nothing to do with loving them just because that’s what you do, it’s because they want to. They decided to. They know they love the other, in every sense of the word.

So when Suga is lapping his tongue like a dead-thirsty kitten at Daichi’s goddamn asshole, and he gasps out, “Yes, fuck, I love you so much Kou-” it’s not because Koushi has his tongue in his ass, (I mean maybe a little) it’s how he got between his thighs in the first place. It’s how he got to their first kiss. It’s how they became friends in the beginning. It’s all of that wrapped up in the story of Them.

Daichi’s legs are in the air, half bent, with Suga’s mouth at the joint. He is in a very pornographic position, eyes closed and tongue out, back arched with his ass in the air for just anyone to slap. So Daichi does, reach down and give Suga’s ass a small slap. It elicits this loud and airy moan from him, causing him to tongue-fuck Daichi more.

“God yes Kou - yes-!” He is using his hips to jerk back into the perfect human being in between his thighs at the moment and has to tell himself not to crush Sugawara’s head with his fucking legs because it’s that damn good.

He feels alight, like he’s going 120 miles per hour on the freeway. Running on pure gasoline, like one of those NASCARs, going around the track. His engine revs and instead of crowds screaming it’s his own voice, it’s his own throat, yelling at the top of his lungs. Arching off the bed and grabbing onto the sheets (like a driver to the steering wheel, except he’s not the one driving - it’s Suga). Behind his eyelids he sees cars go around for another lap, then coming to a complete halt when there is come splattering all across his stomach. It reaches as high as his chest and Suga is there, like a professional member of the pit crew, taking care of him. Wiping it away with the same tongue that was in his ass a few moments ago, whispering sweet nothings and encouragements to Daichi; only Daichi. He is so soft in his tone, so careful to not be a decibel too loud as if his boyfriend wasn’t just yelling profanities seconds ago.

Upon connecting his lips to Daichi’s chest, Suga’s hard cock brushes against Daichi’s thigh. He feels it, heavy and leaking: prdding Daichi like a temptation. Daichi opens his eyes and squares Koushi with a Look. A Look saying, let me take care of that for you, sweetheart.

The smile that then spreads across Sugawara’s face could light up an entire city.

He gets himself situated on Daichi’s lap after cleaning him off and getting the thumbs up that yes, the captain is no longer in post-orgasm-jelly-stage. One hand over his heart, the other cupping his face, Koushi breathes out a sigh. It’s contempt, but it’s also elation, because he’s on his boyfriend and he’s no longer feeling like Death and the Devil took turns on him, fucking him over. He’s healed, mainly because Daichi is attentive and caring and so damn responsible.

“What?” Daichi asks, still smiling because he knows the look on Suga’s face is merely one of thought and self-discussion, “What’s on your mind Sugs?”

“Saving this moment.” He says, “Saving this feeling and the look in your eyes and how gorgeous you are.” Reaching up, Daichi locks his lips on his setter’s, both breathing out and relighting the ferocity that they felt before. What was a simple kiss turned into Suga slipping his tongue in the other’s mouth, sucking on his tongue just so. Enough to pull a moan from underneath, feeling Daichi relax against the pillows and grab ahold of his cock.

His purple, leaking, hard cock.

A long lick of his hand helped with the process, and getting into a more sitting position, Daichi is almost eye-level with Suga. He looked at him with determination, the same determination on his face when ready to receive Asahi’s serves. It made Suga reach out, using both hands to grab his concentrated face and kiss away the seriousness.

“Stop being so intense and make me come, dammit.”

Daichi attacked his neck then, letting Suga arch his back and neck, giving Daichi more room to kiss and nibble and bite. Koushi was whining, pleading almost, with his captain’s hand on his cock and his tongue licking stripes up and down. Sucking at the skin beneath his ear, Daichi started whispering the dirtiest things to further the process of Suga’s climax.

“You’re so fucking good with your tongue baby, I want it so bad.” He whispers, “God I’d love to spread out just for you all the damn time.”

Koushi starts rocking his hips, encouraging the other to continue.

“The way you work your tongue is so fucking gorgeous, just like the rest of you. You’re so beautiful Suga.” His cock is leaking bad now, almost at the edge of release, “I would lay you down and swallow you whole right now but-”

Suga knocks his head back and lets out a deep groan.

“-I know you’re so fucking close to coming for me.” Daichi puts his free hand on the back of Suga’s neck to kiss him. It’s clumsy, rushed and unorganized but it gets the job done. It gets the message across; I love you so fucking much and you’re so absolutely perfect.

“I know you love me on my hands and knees begging for you, Suga.”

“Daichi-”

“C’mon and come for me, baby, do it. Please?”

“Daichi-!”

And with another good rock of the hips and squeeze of the hand, Koushi’s come is all over: Daichi’s fist, his wrist, Suga’s stomach. Somehow some got on Daichi’s chin. He’s still rocking through it, Daichi helping him along the way by continually stroking him. Riding through the rest of his orgasm, his legs stop shaking at some point and Daichi is rubbing his not-covered-in-come hand on Suga’s left thigh - a comforting anchor. He is kissing his collarbone now, Suga’s forehead dropped to Daichi’s left shoulder. They both turn at some point for a lazy kiss and soft touching, just to get more contact than they already have. After some time and quick clean up of come with a dirty t shirt, they’re laying there: smiling. Pure, unadulterated happiness emanating from the two of them. Smiles so bright they could light the solar system if they had to.

A slam of the door tells the two that Koushi’s sister is home, and with the supplies that he sent her out to get. They giggle, realizing that their bubble is slowly popping. The sounds of stuff being put away in the kitchen and Suga-chan making her way back to her room gives them more time to stay locked away in the confinement of Koushi’s four walls. The solitude beneath the blankets they’ve tucked themselves under. The blissed out and glowing features of the other is enough to stare at for a lifetime, and they reach out, touching tenderly and kissing with time and quiet passion.

“I love you, Sawamura Daichi.” Koushi whispers against his lips, like a never ending promise wrapped in a bow.

“I love you, Sugawara Koushi.” Daichi says back, because he can’t think of a time he’s never not loved this boy laying next to him.

Tangled in sheets, a bit sweaty and in each other’s arms, they fall asleep; “I love you” hangs in the air and all is well and the bubble remains intact, only to be broken when they wake.


End file.
